


Dorothy Parker would have a pithy title

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Schmoop, Season/Series 05, Smut, goes AU during that episode, little bit of Emily and Richard Gilmore bashing, spoilers up to and including The Party's Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory balks at her grandparents trying to auction her off to those boys and realizes she wants to be with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rory stood and sighed. She knew what she’d been getting into when she agreed to let her Grandmother do all this but she was starting to twitch. Dean would be picking her up soon. She glanced at her watch again then was dragged off to meet yet another of the many young men there. 

She saw Logan and some other Yale cronies in the other room and grimaced. He was such a jerk and so conceited. She’d never forgiven him for how he treated Marty, despite their spending time together. She was heading back upstairs to go change when Emily came bustling up. 

“Rory! I want to introduce you to--”

Cutting her off, Rory said, “Grandma, I’m sorry but someone is picking me up shortly and I really have to get changed to go. Thank you for the lovely party.”

Emily had her most disapproving face on. “Rory, you can’t leave now!” She looked around. “Richard?” He seemed to materialize at her side. “Richard, Rory wants to leave.”

“Oh you can’t leave now,” he said boisterously. “We’re just about to start the canapés you like.”

“I’m sorry but I do have to go. Dean’s going to be here any minute. Our time is very precious since he’s so busy working and I can’t keep him waiting.” 

“Nonsense, I’m sure he can--” Emily started to tug her and she stepped back. 

“Grandma. I have to go.” She turned to go upstairs. Emily followed her, haranguing her the whole way. She came down to see Logan at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Rory, this young man says he knows you. He also says he hasn’t been able to talk to you tonight. Now, you can’t leave without saying hello,” Richard pointed out. 

“Hello, Logan.” She breezed right past him. “Sorry, I’ve got to go.”

“Rory!” Emily lowered her voice as people glanced around. “This is unseemly. I forbid you to leave.”

Rory stopped near the door. She stayed still for a few seconds, then turned like a whip and marched back. Heedless of the crowd around her, she started to speak. “I have put up with a lot from you guys. Your comments, your pushing, your fix-ups, your interference. I’ve put up with your snide little remarks about Dean. You and Grandpa want to play Puppet Master? That’s fine. I pretend I’m Kermit the Frog and let you be Jim Henson. All well and good. I know you don’t like Dean. The only way you could be more apparent with that was if you took out a full page ad in the newspaper or hired a skywriter!”

Emily opened her mouth but Rory steamed on. 

“I’ve gotten used to people being weird about Dean. You guys, Luke, even Mom. She doesn’t know how to deal with him. She doesn’t know what to do. That’s fine, cause she’s my mom and she will figure it out or I will help her or something. But I’m done waiting for you guys to figure it out!” She actually stomped her foot. “I love Dean! He is amazing and he loves me and he treats me so well. So maybe he’s not at Yale or another Ivy League school. So maybe he actually has to work for a living instead of having everything handed to him.”

“Rory!” Richard gasped. 

“Like most of these bozos, I bet,” she gestured around the room. “I respect Dean for that. He’s so smart and he could probably out think half the guys in this room without sounded like a pretentious twit. But most of all, and I have to stress the point again because you seem to constantly miss it like Sonny missed Cher, Dean loves me!” She took a breath. “And I love him. If you can’t accept that or that we are together, then I guess you can’t accept me. Your choice.” She whirled and started to go.

“Rory, don’t you dare walk out!”

But Rory had stopped. Standing in the partly open doorway was Dean. The look on his face…

She saw his eyes shift and followed his gaze back. By now everyone was watching them but he was looking at her grandparents. She walked over to him, took his hand, turned around and wrapped his arm around her. Much like they had stood once upon a time while talking to Madeline and Louise at the Winter Formal. She smiled. “Grandma, I’m sorry. You didn’t have to make this a choice. But if it is? I choose Dean.” She turned, and not even looking at her grandparents, she said, “I love you.” Her tone was affectionate and tender. 

He smiled down at her. “I love you too.” 

“This is unbelievable!” Richard shouted from behind them. “Rory--”

“Let’s get out of here,” Rory said, only to Dean.

“Sure.” He smiled and led her out, Richard and Emily yelling after her. They went to his truck and climbed in. They drove until they were almost back to Stars Hollow. 

“Turn off here!” Rory suddenly ordered. 

Without question, Dean did exactly that. It was the hidden lane behind the Dragonfly. He parked and suddenly had a lapful of Rory Gilmore. She began peppering little kisses all over his face and he laughed. “Rory!”

“I’m so sorry!” 

“What do you have to be sorry about?” She said nothing, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He held her then started to speak. “Rory, I know people think I’m not good enough for you. They’re right.” He held up a hand to forestall her protests as she pulled away. “I’m not. You’re the most amazing person and I’m just me. But I love you. And I want to be with you. I was starting to think that wasn’t enough.”

“I know,” she nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Things have been happening fast. But hearing what you said tonight?”

“How much did you hear?” she interjected. 

“Most of it, I think,” he told her. “Hearing you defend me? That was worth everything. Lindsay, your Mom, Luke, all of it. If I have you, it’s all right. But I want you to be sure. Cause I can’t take another break-up, Rory. So either we’re doing this or we’re over.”

“We’re doing this,” she said instantly. “I…I know I’ve been wavering a bit lately. I’m sorry about that. But Dean, when my Grandmother’s hairdresser was playing with me like a giant Barbie doll and I was being shoved at all those guys, I realized something. How important you are to me.” She smiled. “Do you remember what I once told you? At my Mom’s and Max’s engagement party?”

He smiled too. “I do. You said that I couldn’t be more important to you unless--”

“You had a Kit Kat bar growing out of your head,” she finished for him. 

“I’m still working on that.”

She laughed. “Good. But even without it, you mean so much to me. Dean…I love you.” She cupped his face. “I’m never letting you go again.” Now her eyes were wet. 

“Rory…” He kissed her with so much love they could both almost taste it. When things started turning a little passionate he pulled back. 

“Dean?” She was confused. 

He touched her face with the back of his fingers. “I want to make love to you. Properly, not some fast fumblings in a car.”

“There’s nowhere to go.”

“Yale?”

“Paris is there.”

“Then we’ll be quiet.” He stopped reaching for the keys. “Unless you want to go home to talk to your mother?” 

She put her hand on his arm. “Mom can wait. Now drive, Mister! Pretend your name is Mario Andretti. Wait, was he a car guy?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah. He was a car guy.” He smiled widely and took off. They drove up to Yale, Rory eventually becoming drowsy and leaning against him as much as the seatbelt would let her. She had started to take it off at one point but Dean had insisted she put it back on. She’d murmured that he took such good care of her. 

They arrived and were surprised to discover Paris wasn’t there. They made their way to Rory’s room and Dean looked around as if he’d never seen it before. He looked up and saw Rory standing by her bed, looking down. Her shoulders were slightly slumped and shaking. 

“Rory?” he asked, hesitantly. 

She turned and ran to him, threw her arms around him. “I can’t believe I almost threw this away. I was so stupid to do it before! I swear I will never treat you like that again.”

He held her close. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not! It’s never okay for me to treat you like that. I did it to you with Jess, I did it again when I went to Europe with my Grandmother. You should hate me!”

“But I don’t,” he said, cutting off her words. “I love you.” He bent and kissed her tear wet cheeks. 

“I love you too,” she said through her continuing tears. 

“Hey. You know what? We need to listen to our song.”

“What?” She swiped at her eyes, sniffling.

“Our song.” He went over to her CD player and picked one out, putting it in the machine. He pushed play and ‘Candyman’ started. “You’re the one who said this was our song.” He grinned. 

She laughed. “You hated it!”

“I don’t hate the song, just that you wanted it to be our song.”

“But now you concede it is our song?”

“Looks like. At least unofficially. We’ll have to pick something we can actually play for our friends.”

“Deal.” She listened to a bit more then held out her arms. “Dance with me?”

“To this?”

“Why not?”

He shrugged. “Why not?” He took her in his arms and they swayed to the much faster tempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory balks at her grandparents trying to auction her off to those boys and realizes she wants to be with Dean.

"I was thinking about the Winter Formal earlier.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes. Despite how it ended, it’s one of my best memories.”

He smiled and pulled her tighter. “Me too.” His smile dimmed. 

“What?”

“Oh, just thinking how that was the night your Grandmother started to hate me.”

She frowned. “I guess. But Madeline and Louise were very impressed.”

“They seemed to like my height.”

“Louise did, anyway.”

They both laughed and kept swaying. Until Dean bent his head and placed a kiss near Rory’s mouth. “That was the first night you called me your boyfriend.” He kissed her again, this time on the mouth. “You’re as beautiful today as you were then.” 

Her smile got bigger. She stepped back and began to unzip her clothing. 

“No, I want to do that,” he protested. 

“You do?”

“Yes.” He came close and fingered the material. “I want to treat you like the treasure you are.”

“Oh Dean,” she sighed and let him begin to take her clothing off. He removed it piece by piece, exposing her flesh. After each bit was uncovered he would kiss or caress it. She’d never felt so loved. When he got down to her bra, he mouthed at her breasts through the fabric and she was so turned on she was almost gasping for breath. 

He slipped her underwear off and picked her up, carried her to the bed and deposited her gently. 

She looked up at him and laughed. 

“What is so funny?” He hadn’t taken offense. 

“Just thinking this position makes it tough to get the clasp undone,” she pointed out. 

“You think so?”

“I do think so,” she nodded, still grinning. 

“Hmmm.” He put his hand on his chin and pretended to think. “I have an idea.” He bent, put his arms around her and lifted her up slightly until their mouths met in a kiss. When the kiss was done, he lay her back down and her bra was off. She was now completely nude. 

“That was impressive,” she congratulated him. 

“Thank you. I’ll be touring with David Copperfield next year.”

She laughed and pulled him down. “This is completely unfair. You are fully dressed and I am not.”

“I can even things up.”

“By getting undressed?”

“Or putting all your clothes back on you,” he teased. 

She slapped at his arm and then gestured. “Well, make with the nakedness!”

He laughed. “Do I look like I work at Chippendales?”

“If you did, I would have to start stuffing dollar bills in your underwear.”

“Forget dollar bills, go with fives.”

“Or hundreds.”

By now Dean was unclothed except for his pants. He tugged his jeans and underwear off and climbed back on the bed. 

“Oh no, a naked man in my bed!” Rory pretended to be distressed. 

“What? Where?” Dean looked around.

“How can you miss him? He’s 100 feet tall.”

“Hey!” He bent and gently bit her shoulder.

“Yikes!”

“Sorry, did that hurt?” He was immediately contrite. 

“No more so than listening to No Doubt.”

“Ouch!”

She brought her arms up and around him, pulling him close. “I love how you make me laugh. Have I ever told you that?”

“So I should enroll in clown college?”

“I’m being serious.”

“I know. I love making you laugh.” His eyes got soft and he kissed her cheek. “You’ve got a great laugh.”

She smiled. Then she kissed him. The kisses turned heated and she parted her legs but he backed off. “Where are you going, Mister?”

“Nowhere. But I told you I wanted to make love to you.”

“You are.”

“I mean really do it.”

“OK, is there some definition of the term I don’t know because it sure seems like that is what we are doing.”

He shook his head. “Just let me do this, please?”

“Fine.” She relaxed back into the bed. “Have your wicked way with me.”

“Thank you.” He let his fingers skate over her waist and down her hips. They tickled the back of her knees, making her giggle, and then back up to cup her behind. She let out a nice little sound at that. Still, he didn’t linger and brought his hands back up until they held her breasts. He flicked his thumbs over the neat tips and watched her eyes dilate with arousal. Bending his head, he kissed them and then suckled the left one into his mouth. 

Rory wriggled underneath him. When he tried to pull his head back she clamped onto his head and kept him there. Then she realized he might want to say something and let go. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he smiled as he raised his head. “Guess you liked that.”

“A little,” she said, holding up her hand and putting the thumb and forefinger about an inch apart. 

“Good. Then you’ll like this too.” He put his head back down and took her right nipple into his mouth.

“Y-y-yeah,” she gasped, “that’s not too bad.”

She felt him laugh around her flesh and brought her legs up more, wrapping them around his waist. She could feel his erection against her and reveled in the power that gave her. Then she let out a very loud gasp as he slipped a finger into her as he kept at her breast. “Dean.” She breathed his name. 

He let go and ghosted his mouth up her collarbone and to her neck. He sucked there for a moment but not long enough to leave a hickey. Then he lifted his head, hovering until he kissed her mouth. 

“Dean.” She said it again, this time with more urgency. 

“You’re so wet,” he groaned. 

She hummed and shifted a little. 

The hand that wasn’t in her skated over her skin, teasing touches that only seemed more erotic. He moved his head and nosed at her neck and ear. “Rory?”

“Mmm?”

“I need to get a condom,” he whispered. 

“Do you have any?”

“There’s one in my wallet, yeah. But it means leaving the bed seeing as how I dropped my pants over there.” He pointed with his chin. 

She kissed his and unwrapped her legs. “All right. But make it quick, Forester. As quick as Janet Jackson’s wardrobe malfunction.”

Laughing, he pulled his finger free, hopped off the bed, scrabbled in his pants, found what he needed and came running back. He bounced back into bed, grabbed her and they tumbled around for a bit, laughing. 

He kissed her, a bit silly at first then with more fervor. “Are you ready for me?”

She nodded against the crook of his neck, spreading her legs. He’d torn the package open and put the condom on. He placed himself at her snug entrance and looked up to meet her eyes. “I love you, Rory.”

“I love you too, Dean.” And then he was inserting himself and she lost her breath--which was not a common thing. He was so big, proportional really, and it always startled her. He was always so courteous and tender with her. She loved that. She loved him. How could she even have thought about ending this? 

“Rory? What’s wrong, am I hurting you?” Dean sounded panicked. 

“What? No, everything’s great, why?”

“You’re crying.” He touched her face and she saw the wetness on his fingertip. 

She brought her own hand up and felt the wetness. She twined her wet hand with his. “I’m happy.”

“Happy?”

“Yeah, you know the Partridge Family sang a song about it, I think?” 

“You’re crying tears of happiness?”

“Yes, I am. Would you rather I laugh?”

Dean thought about it. “No. Guess not.”

“Good.” She wrapped her legs around him again and pressed her hands to his back. It was like trying to move a stone. “Think we could get back to what we were doing?”

He chuckled and said, “yes, Miss Gilmore.” He sank a little deeper, taking his time. 

“That makes me sound like a schoolteacher.” She flashed him a look. “Harboring fantasies, are we?”

“Well, I do have a few from your days at Chilton. Course most of them involved ripping Tristan to pieces but a few were about you.” He was now fully inside her and he stopped, letting her get used to his girth. 

She ran her fingers through his hair. “You really hated him.”

“Yeah. I did.” He kissed her. Then he flexed his hips and all thoughts of Tristan, school and everything else faded. They became lost in each other as Dean set up a simple rhythm, watching Rory’s face for any changes. When he saw her eyelids flutter--a sign he knew well enough by now--he stopped. 

“Hey! Get back to what you were doing!” He moved one hand down and touched her. “Or you could do that,” she said in a very strangled voice, “cause that works too.”

Now as he moved in her, their bodies slick with sweat, he stroked her most intimate parts. And when he was ready he bent and kissed her and said, “Together?” in a questioning hush. 

Rory’s response was to wrap herself as much around him as she could and hold on tight. Dean took his cue and brought them both to climax, burying himself in her scent as he came. For a vocal person, Rory was always quiet when this moment hit her and for a few beats after. So he wasn’t startled when she relaxed back into the bed, disengaging herself. He took care of the condom then flopped down beside her. 

“Dean?”

“Hmm.” He was licking at the sweat on her arm, delicately. 

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For doubting you. Us. For letting my Grandma talk me into that thing tonight. For--”

His hand came up and touched her mouth. “Rory. Stop. Your grandparents are never going to like me. I understand that. But as long as you love me, I can handle it.”

“Well, then you’re lucky I do. Like just found Lucky the Leprechaun lucky. And his bowl of Lucky Charms.”

“Good. And I love you. And that’s what matters. That we love each other and want to be together. I’d like it if your Mom liked me again--”

“She does!”

“And for Luke not to glare at me--”

“Oh he’ll stop that,” she promised, her tone forbidding. 

“But as long as I have you,” he kept going, putting his arm around her, “it’s all right.”

“Oh my God!” yelled a voice from just outside the door. “I do not want to come home and find you two in bed!”

“Go away Paris!” Rory yelled. 

“At least I wasn’t here for the loud part, my headphones are broken!”

“Paris!” They both shouted it this time. 

“If you’re going for round 2--”

Rory threw the pillow over her head and groaned. Dean just laughed and held her. “Stay the night?” she asked. 

“Would that be okay?”

“Sure.”

“What about Paris?”

“She can stay the night too. It’s her dorm, after all.”

He grinned and shook his head. “You know what I mean.”

“She’ll be fine.” Rory cuddled down. “Do you have to work tomorrow?”

“Nope. I made sure I had the day free and clear in case you wanted to be out late.” 

Rory thought about how close things had gotten. She felt like she’d narrowly missed some bad moment. “I’m glad. Want to drive back to Stars Hollow tomorrow morning? We’ll spend the day there doing fun things.”

“ _I was supposed to take _you _out remember?”___

___“You will.”_ _ _

___“In Stars Hollow?”_ _ _

___“Why not? We’ll stop by Mom’s and get breakfast--” she saw his look and said, “I mean, go with Mom to Luke’s for breakfast. Then we’ll spend the day together. It’ll be fun.”_ _ _

___“You don’t need to study or something?”_ _ _

___“It can wait. I want to spend the day with you. And we should probably sort out this thing first with Mom so we can really enjoy it.”_ _ _

___He nodded and pulled her a little closer. “You’ve got a deal.”_ _ _

___“Just call me Monty,” she quipped and they fell asleep._ _ _

___ _

___End_ _ _


End file.
